1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self emissive display device that displays images with organic light emitting diodes. Electrons and holes are combined with each other in an organic emissive layer to thereby generate excitons. When the excitons shift from the excited state to the ground state, energy is generated so as to emit light, and images are displayed on the basis of the emitted light.
The OLED display may use a low temperature polycrystalline silicon thin film transistor (LTPS TFT) having excellent carrier mobility. However, the LTPS TFT may be manufactured through a relatively complex manufacturing process compared to an amorphous silicon TFT. The amorphous silicon TFT may be advantageous for a large-area process because a complicated crystallization process may be omitted. That is, productivity of the OLED display including the LTPS TFT may be deteriorated as a size of the display is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.